Kim's Secret Talent
by MusicAngel98
Summary: When Carson is revealed as a cheater, Kim's secret talent is revealed through Jack's mistake. Can he win her heart back. I do not own anything but the plot line!


**(A/N I need to get this Kickin' It Jack and Kim one-shot out of my brain. So sorry! I will get Lab Rat Cinderella updated as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy it!)**

**Kim's POV**

I ran over to Carson to see if he was okay. His wraps had fallen off during his match with Jack. There's something I couldn't believe. Jack Brewer, the guy I _thought _was faithful to this dojo and to his friends, had joined the Black Dragons. When I saw him in the Black Dragon gi, my heart broke into about a million pieces. I liked Jack a lot and I never thought I'd see the day where he would betray Bobby Wasabi.

I had just gotten to Carson when I saw he was putting something in his wraps. Sand bags. He was a cheater. Jack was right. That's why he joined the Black Dragons. He wanted to prove it. I knew he would never betray us like that. Jack was not that kind of guy. The truth coming out just made me love him more.

"What is that?" I asked. Maybe Carson would tell me the truth.

"Nothing, Kim. It's just my wraps." I can't believe he was lying to my face.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"It is nothing. Just go sit down." He said with anger that he just couldn't hide.

I walked away, but instead of going back to my seat, I went straight to Jack.

**Jack's POV**

I saw Kim coming over to me after talking to Carson. I only joined the Black Dragons to prove to her and the rest of the dojo that Carson was a cheater. I just wanted her to know I was worth her trust. She was beautiful and I would do anything to tell her the truth and protect her. Ever since we met, I liked her as more than a friend, but she only saw me as just a friend.

"Jack, you were right about Carson" (A/N I don't know the exact dialogue, so I'm just gonna go with what I kinda remember. Sorry!) She said. I could tell she was sorry. "He is a cheater."

"That's why I joined the Black Dragons. To prove he was. And I'm gonna do that." I put an edge on my voice.

"Just do me one thing. Kick this guy's butt." I threw off my Black Dragon gi and started towards the mats when she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Here's something for good luck" With that she pulled me into a kiss.

**Kim's POV**

I pulled Jack into a kiss for good luck. I've been wanting to do that since the day we met. Here's the thing that really broke my heart… he didn't kiss back.

"You didn't kiss back," I said as I pulled away. He just stood there frozen. "I knew it! Why would you, Jack Brewer, go for a girl like me," At this point, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "When you can have any girl in the world! I should've never said or done anything!"

With that, I ran out of the tournament. I was unable to hold back my tears anymore. They came flowing out in bucket-loads. I could hear Jack calling my name, but I refused to go back to the heartbreak. I ran to the dojo to do something that always let me express my feelings. I sang.

I got the recording booth that Rudy let me store here out and started to set up. I pulled out a mic and decided which song of mine I should record.

**Jack's POV**

After the match was over and Carson was proven as a cheater, I went to look for Kim. I needed to tell her the reason I didn't kiss back.

The first place I checked was the dojo. Of course, she was there. Only, she wasn't doing karate. She was setting up what looked like a recording booth. What was she doing?

"Jack," I turned around and saw Rudy behind me. "You have got to go. What Kim's doing in there is for her and my ears only."

"Why? What's she doing in there?" I was _really _confused at this point.

"She's expressing her feelings in the only way she knows how." I looked at him. "Music."

"She sings?" I asked and Rudy nodded his head.

**Kim's POV (sorry for all this POV changing)**

I looked through my music files and picked the one that best suited what I felt about Jack. I pressed record.

"This is a song about how I feel towards the guy I like, Jack." I always did an introduction to my songs. "I just needed to get my feelings out there." I clicked on the song I had written earlier called _Had Me At Hello_. (A/N this is Olivia's solo version of the song. I do not own this song.)

_I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse starts racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed, delivered, with a stamp on_

_You don't have to try to hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't gotta think to prove  
I'm already into you  
So,_

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say, Don't say goodnight you know  
You had me at hello (x3)  
Don't say, Don't say goodnight you know  
You had me at hello_

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I ain't already heard  
Plus all them words get buried when the beat's so loud  
And the speakers blowing up to this dance song_

_You don't have to try to hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't gotta think to prove  
I'm already into you  
So,_

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say, Don't say goodnight you know  
You had me at hello (x3)  
Don't say, Don't say goodnight you know  
You had me at hello_

_Oooooh, ooooh, ooh, ooh (x5)_

_You don't have to try to hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't gotta think to prove  
I'm already into you  
So,_

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say, Don't say goodnight you know  
You had me at hello (x3)  
Don't say, Don't say goodnight you know  
You had me at hello_

As I finished the song, I heard someone coming in. I looked to find Jack and Rudy.

"How long have you two been there?" Then I realized they had been there the entire time. I glared at Rudy "I told you never to let any of them listen in on my singing!"

"I tried to keep him away, but he was intent on getting you to listen to what he had to say and to listen to you singing." Rudy said. I could tell he meant it. I shooed him away and turned to Jack.

"There something you wanna explain?"

"Yes." Jack said as he ran over to me. "That song was amazing. You wrote that yourself?'

"Yeah. I wrote it for you, before I knew you had no interest in us becoming more than friends." I said as my voice started to rise.

"Kim, the only reason I didn't kiss back was because…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Because why?" He stayed silent. "Because WHY?" I asked him more forcefully.

"Because I was shocked that a girl that could basically have any guy in the world and who I've been crushing on since the day we met just kissed me." He said with passion. That was the passion I knew I could forgive.

I blushed. "You've had a crush on me since the day we met?"

"Yes." He said as if he were relieved that he finally got that off his chest. "And if that's not enough proof, here."

He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into a passionate kiss. My arms slowly found his neck. I knew we were meant to be together from that moment on.

**Thanks for reading. I've had this story in my brain for a while now and I just need to get it out. I will update Lab Rat Cinderella as soon as I can! Until then, see ya darlings!**


End file.
